


What I’ll Miss Most

by adevinecomedy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, blowjob, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, ineffable husbands, top!aziraphale, virgin!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevinecomedy/pseuds/adevinecomedy
Summary: The end of the world is fast approaching and Aziraphale and Crowley decide to drink and discuss everything they’ll miss when it all ends. The conversation quickly turns to sex which leads to mutual blowjobs.





	What I’ll Miss Most

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my wonderful beta Ximeria for giving this a good read through and making suggestions that made me write better :)
> 
> What basically started me down this writing road was a post on tumblr bemoaning a lack of inexperienced Crowley fics, so here I am I guess.

The bookshop was quiet that evening save for two figures who could be seen through the window drinking heavily. The conversation had begun as a way to let off steam in the presence of seemingly insurmountable odds. Lists of all the things they would miss quickly came to the forefront of the conversation as the wine flowed and the two got progressively more intoxicated. 

“And the sex, I’ll definitely be missing that once all of this has ended. I’m certain those upstairs are much too straight laced to partake in any of that…” Aziraphale trailed off into his wine glass thinking of all the things he would truly miss when the world ended in a few days time. 

Crowley stared blankly at the angel from his spot draped across the settee in his hazy and unfocused state. 

“What… what did you say...?” Crowley couldn’t quite believe the words coming out of the angels mouth. 

“Hmm? Oh come now Crowley, you’re a demon! Certainly you’ve done your fair share of fornicating! Temptation is in your job description. And we have been down here quite a long while.” Aziraphale trailed off, a slight look of shock beginning to break through the fuzzy drunken feeling. 

Crowley gave a small cough and was quiet for a moment. “No, no, we’ve ah got specialists for that kind of thing downstairs. Really bring in the heavy hitters, yea? My work never really involve... that… there’s really only ever been one someone on my mind to tempt that way anyhow and they’ve just never seemed terribly interested at least not that I knew…” He was rambling now, the mix of drink and embarrassment and the realization that Aziraphale had been off indulging without him was a bit much for his brain to take in. That and the whole end of the world thing. It meant that he would probably never get to partake in that particular activity, much as he would like with the right angel after all. 

Aziraphale was staring at Crowley in bewilderment. He had always just assumed that the demon would be off tempting humans in every way that he could. He certainly never thought that he would be the more experienced of the both of them. And while he had a bit of an inkling as to who this someone might be, he had to be certain before making any moves. “Crowley ... are you implying that you’re… that you’ve never… in all 6000 years we’ve been down here...?” He let the question trail off and hang in the air between them. 

Crowley could feel a heavy blush fall across his cheeks, enhancing the rosy color already present from the alcohol. “I mean… I’m aware of the mechanics… the summer of love wasn’t  _ that _ long ago after all.” He took another large gulp of his wine, half mumbling the response into his glass. 

“Well then, who is it then? You may have a better chance with them than you think, and what could it hurt to give it the old college try, especially with the end of the world hanging over our heads?” Aziraphale leaned over and gave Crowley a tap on the shoulder from the nearby armchair. Maybe a solid push in the right direction would get Crowley what he so desperately seemed to want and needed in that moment. 

“I’d probably be rubbish at it. Wouldn’t want to disappoint them in the final days by being a bad shag after all… That and they’ve obviously got time and away more experience than me, which amounts to all of zero on my part.” He was whispering all of this to his drink now, doing everything in his power not to make eye contact with the being across from him in the quiet book shop. 

“Crowley… I’m not completely oblivious you know. I just hadn’t quite realized you had held onto all of these things just for me.” The words came out barely above a whisper before he quietly placed a hand on the demons knee and began kneading small circles there. “I could show you a thing or two, we could certainly take it slow. Or fast, whatever you’d like. Heaven knows you’ve waited long enough.”

Crowley’s head snapped up from his drink, jaw dropping open. He wasn’t expecting the angel to be that perceptive, especially not in this state. At this point his brain short circuited and he could only let out a strangled squeak at the other beings smiling face. 

“What… what happened to ‘You go too fast for me…?’ I just… What?” His brain just couldn’t make sense of all of that right now. 

“That was quite a few years ago dear boy. I didn’t want to ruin anything between us. Better late than never, hm? Of course, I would suggest, if you want to do this we sober up and do it right.” Aziraphale gave a sly little smirk in the direction of the confused demon.

Crowley nodded in a daze, and with a snap from the angel they were both quite sober, the fog in their brains gone in an instant. 

“There, now that that’s settled, how would you like to start? There are several things we can……mmf!” Aziraphale was cut off as Crowley tackled him into his armchair, mouth making connection with his, sloppily and desperately kissing him as if the end of the world had been moved up by several days. 

Aziraphale allowed the kiss to continue for a moment before gently pushing Crowley back into his lap, allowing the demon to straddle him. The demon at least had the decency to look somewhat bashful over his zeal. 

“We should set a few ground rules my dear, so that both of us can be happily satisfied with this. I want to be sure that your first time leaves you happy, and perhaps wanting more.” His tone of voice dripped with the heat of implication. 

“I… yes well, wouldn’t want to disappoint.” Crowley snarked. 

“That’s not what I meant Crowley. I want to be sure that  _ you  _ have a good time, you do know that I care for you quite deeply, yes?” Aziraphale ran his hand along the others neck, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“Now,” Aziraphale said so matter of factly, “What would  _ you _ like to do? Also, what would you  _ not  _ like to do? I need to know so that this can be a good experience.” 

Crowley was very tempted to spout some snark to take the edge off of the mood, but instead he sat back and thought. While he may have known something about the mechanics, he didn’t really know what he wanted. All he really knew was that he finally wanted to get his hands all over Aziraphale, that was all he’d been wanting for the last 6000 years. 

“I want to do everything, anything! Just touch me already!” Crowley finally huffed out. 

This was met with raised eyebrows from Aziraphale. “Well, I don’t think there’s enough time to do everything in one night. How about we start off simply?” 

“Before we start, here are some rules. I want to be sure you understand this before we start so that you can stop anything you don’t like or feel uncomfortable with since you’re not exactly giving me an itemized list. Green means that you feel fine and are enjoying yourself, red means to stop immediately, and yellow means to take a pause or slow down. I’ll ask for your color and you tell me, is that ok with you, my dear?” 

Crowley wanted to get to the action as soon as he could and nodded with an added “Yea, yea angel. Can we just start now?”

“Color?”

“Green?”

“Good, well then.” Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hips where he straddled him on the chair, and began to nibble on his collarbone. The demon could feel the heat rise to his face and quickly felt out of his depth. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands and sat a bit awkwardly and stiffly, enjoying the other being’s ministrations. 

Aziraphale stopped and looked at him. “Are you alright, dear? Color?” 

“Green, I’m just not sure how to go about all this…” The unease in his voice spoke more to how unsure he was than his words ever could. He wanted to be confident and collected, but the newness of all of this along with the fact that he was finally getting everything he had waited 6000 years for was a bit overwhelming. 

“Here, let’s move somewhere where we have a bit more space.” And with that, Aziraphale hooked his hands under Crowley’s ass and picked him up as he rose from the chair. Crowley hadn’t really given much thought to small feats of angelic strength before, or that perhaps he was a touch lighter than he gave himself credit for. Aziraphale deposited Crowley onto the longer settee on his back and proceeded to crawl over him. A hand snaked up Crowley’s shirt as Aziraphale returned to leaving little love bites along Crowley’s collarbone. 

Crowley hummed in appreciation at the contact, but still felt as though he wasn’t quite participating enough. As he was considering how to go about this whole thing, Aziraphale began tugging his shirt up his chest and moving down towards…

Crowley gave a small yelp as Aziraphale licked and nibbled at his nipple. 

“I’m not an ice cream cone, you know.” He quipped after the initial shock of the sensation passed. Aziraphale paused his task. “I’m sorry, if you don’t like it I can move on to something else.” 

“I didn’t say I dislike it…” Crowley said with a blush. “Just that with your appetites I can’t tell if you’re trying to screw me or eat me.” 

Aziraphale gave a bit of a smirk and bit Crowley firmly on the chest, just enough to leave a mark. “Well now, I might eat you, but not in the most literal of ways.”

“What does that even mea…” Crowley let out a strangled gasp as a hand slipped down to the front of his trousers. 

“We’ll get there, for now just relax my dear.” Aziraphale traced the line of hair he found there, not pushing his hand too much further down Crowley’s trousers, teasing him. 

Crowley reached up and put his hands over his face blushing heavily and steadying his breathing. Aziraphale watched his reaction carefully as he began to undo the button and fly with his free hand. 

Aziraphale paused once he had the zipper undone and a bit more room for his hand to maneuver. “Color, my dear?”

“Still green. You don’t have to check in every five minutes you know.” 

“Well you didn’t exactly give me a roadmap to follow, so I’m going to keep checking in on you, especially when you’re reacting like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re coiling in on yourself.”

With that, Crowley got a very determined look on his face and began unbuttoning the angels waistcoat. “Told you I’m fine. Promise I’ll tell you if anything’s the matter.” He proceeded to plant a deep kiss on Aziraphale’s lips before he could start arguing and being annoyingly accommodating. 

The number of layers Aziraphale had on was maddening. Crowley was lying on the settee practically undressed with just a few pieces of clothing aside, but after undoing the waistcoat he was faced with a button up shirt and then an undershirt, and just how many layers were really necessary? Irritation and impatience passed over Crowley’s face as he got ready to miracle away all of Aziraphale’s clothing. 

Aziraphale stilled Crowley’s hands “Really dear, here I have an idea if you really want to be put to task.” Crowley wasn’t sure if the look of mischief on the angels face was mind numbingly hot, or a dangerous red flag. 

Aziraphale sat back on his shins and motioned for Crowley to get up. “Here, have a pillow for your knees, and kneel down on the floor here.” 

“What is this, some sort of confession? Just what have you gotten into over the past several millennia?” Crowley uneasily tossed the pillow onto the floor where Aziraphale had pointed. Brief memories of past tortures he had witnessed flashed through his mind. He shook his head as he knelt down onto the pillow. 

“Oh, you’ll be using your mouth alright, but not quite to confess anything.” Aziraphale settled back into the seat and loosened his belt. 

Crowley sat there on his knees staring at what Aziraphale was doing. It took a few moments for his brain to catch up with what he was seeing in front of him. 

“Why don’t you take your shirt off Crowley, you won’t really be needing it for the rest of the evening.” Aziraphale was hooking his thumbs into his waistband and shimmying his trousers and pants down toward his knees. 

Crowley toyed with the hem of his shirt. “Won’t… won’t people be able to see? From the street? I know the shelves obscure a lot, but…” He glances around to the windows nervously, not particularly wanting an audience for a moment that was intimately his own. 

“Minor miracle I placed on the windows a while ago. We can see out, but everyone from the street just sees darkened glass after sunset. No worries about that.” Aziraphale paused in pulling his clothing aside to reach forward and cup Crowley’s cheeks and place a kiss on his forehead. “We’re perfectly safe, at least from prying eyes.” 

Aziraphale took a moment to remove his coat and fold it neatly over the arm of the settee. He settled back down into his place, pulling his waistcoat and shirt open to tuck behind him and pulling his undershirt up a bit leaving him bare from belly to knee. 

Crowley pulled his shirt off, getting his sunglasses tangled in it as he pulled it over his head. Both shirt and sunglasses were haphazardly discarded in a pile somewhere to his left. Crowley took all of Aziraphale in as he relaxed. “When did you bother going to the trouble of making the effort anyways? I wouldn’t have thought you’d be the type.” 

“Oh, probably about Roman times. I’m sure you remember how popular the public bath houses were, and so luxurious too if you went to the right places. Would have been a bit odd to not fit in.” 

Crowley gave a nod. He spent much of that time period off on his own, only popping into town for a quick temptation here and there, preferring to use minor miracles to keep up his hygiene and not much bothering to mingle with humans in places like that. He was far too busy keeping an eye out for things to take credit for in his reports to worry much about anything else during that time. 

A bit of movement caught Crowley’s eye and pulled him from his musings over the past. Aziraphale had begun to languidly touch himself while watching the demon lost in the haze of memory for a moment. 

“What are you…” Crowley trailed off, mesmerized by Aziraphale’s movements and noticing that small noises that were beginning to escape his lips. He couldn’t stop staring at Aziraphale’s hand stroking up and down, licking his lips absentmindedly. 

“I thought you wanted to participate? I’m perfectly happy if you just want to watch, dear, but perhaps I could tempt you to something a little more?” The lust that dripped off of Aziraphale’s every word certainly made Crowley sit up a bit straighter and take much more notice. 

With a nod from Crowley, Aziraphale reached out with his free hand and threaded his fingers through the demon’s red hair. Sliding his hand to the nape of Crowley’s neck, he applied some gentle pressure to bring his body closer. 

“Open your mouth, and please do watch the teeth. It’s not the most comfortable thing if they scrape along the skin.” Crowley wet hip lips nervously, but met Aziraphale’s eyes with a look of hunger before leaning down and carefully wrapping his lips around the head of the angel’s cock. 

The noise that Aziraphale made at the connection was like music to Crowley’s ears. He wondered what other delicious sounds he could pull from the angel.  _ His  _ angel. With a bit of encouragement from the hand tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, Crowley began to bob his head up and down the shaft. 

A small moan escaped Aziraphale’s lips. Quickly followed by a breathy “yes… just like that.” 

Hearing those words was like electricity running through Crowley and straight to his nether regions. Having Aziraphale guide him and show him just how he liked to be touched was thrilling and so much more than he ever imagined. 

Having Aziraphale’s cock in his mouth like this was a bit strange, but not completely unlike sucking over excitedly on an ice lolly. It definitely tasted much saltier than your average ice lolly from the seller in St. Jame Park. Either way, he was very much enjoying how it felt and the sounds he was drawing from Aziraphale. 

Suddenly the hand tangled in his hair was pulling Crowley away. He briefly fought against it, only to be met with “My dear, if you keep on like that our evening will be cut terribly short. And there are so many more things I’d like to do with you tonight.” 

Crowley sat back on his heels flushed with his hair mussed from where Aziraphale had been pulling it. He supposed it was nice to know that he was doing a good job of it, he was definitely preoccupied by whether he could meet Aziraphale’s typically high standards and expectations. 

“Those trousers do look terribly tight, would you care to slither out of them so that I can see all of you?” The little wink that Aziraphale gave him was practically criminal when paired with those words. 

His hands went to the buttons before he was stopped with a small “wait”. His eyes flew up to meet Aziraphale’s. 

“Let me get out of my clothes first, I want to watch you and take in every bit.” And with that, Aziraphale was removing his clothing in their entirety, folding and stacking them neatly on the same side of the settee that held his coat. 

Crowley couldn’t quite believe that he was left to sit while the angel folded his clothing neatly. However, he did have to admit, the anticipation was making his trousers feel all that much tighter. 

Once the angel had finished and settled back into his place in all his naked glory, he gave Crowley a smoldering stare. “I want you to strip for me, slowly. Run your hands up and down your body, tease yourself.” With that, he settled back into the settee to watch. 

Crowley felt suddenly shy and bashful. Hesitantly, he started with a hand tracing his clavicle, slowly drifting to his chest. 

“Color my dear boy?”

“....green, I just need to find my rhythm ‘s all.” Crowley muttered. 

Splaying his fingers, Crowley ran his hand down his stomach, hovering at the waistband of his trousers. Slowly, he slipped a few fingers under the band, undoing a few buttons on the fly. It became quickly apparent that he wasn’t wearing anything else underneath. 

Aziraphale was watching him hungrily from his perch on the cushions, looking ready to swoop down and devour Crowley at any moment, yet still somehow relaxed and refined. 

Finished with the buttons, Crowley began to slide the trousers down. His erection sprang free from its tight leather prison, however he managed to get himself stuck at the knees. He felt very self conscious in a way that had him wondering what was going through Aziraphale’s mind. What did he see? Was the demon good enough? We’re the angels standards being met?

With a small cough he met Aziraphale’s eyes “Ehm, little help here? Leather isn’t exactly the easiest thing to wiggle out of.” Crowley said quietly. 

Aziraphale nodded and motioned for Crowley to stand up. After a little struggle, Crowley managed to get to his feet while Aziraphale circled around him. 

“It is terribly tempting to just leave you like this. Certainly saves time on tying any restraints, and you do look so lovely like this.” He placed both his hands on Crowley’s hips pulling him firmly against his naked body. “I hadn’t realized you wouldn’t be wearing anything underneath.” Aziraphale whispered into the demon’s ear.

“Yeah, well, with how tight they are there isn’t much room for more layers.” Crowley said, staring at a spot far off in the book shop with a dusky pink blush gracing his cheeks. 

Aziraphale gave a small smirk at Crowley’s reaction, taking some time to glance down his body from over Crowley’s shoulder. “Still green?”

“Still green.” Crowley confirmed with a small sigh. “You think you could help me get out of these now? Damned uncomfortable this is at the moment.” 

“Oh, alright.” And with that Aziraphale released his hips and moved around to his front, giving a snap of his fingers and Crowley’s trousers were off of him and neatly laid on the settee. “There, much better and a touch easier I would think.” 

Crowley was now laid bare for the world to see, his arousal very evidently on display. He felt very exposed, but the fire of desire was coiling in his belly. He knew he wanted Aziraphale, and if what he had done to him earlier had made all of those wonderful noises, then maybe...

“Uhm, angel, do you think you could… do for me what... I did for you…?” The words fell clumsily from Crowley’s mouth as he hazarded through the request. 

Aziraphale met Crowley’s eyes with a smile that hinted absolute wickedness. Closing the gap between them, he proceeded to slowly kiss his way down Crowley’s body. He teased, placing chaste little kisses everywhere except the one place where Crowley desperately wanted his lips to make a connection. The next Crowley knew, his legs were buckling slightly and he was being shoved down onto the settee. “Wouldn’t want you to fall after all.” Aziraphale muttered as he traced his fingers down Crowley’s stunned form. 

“Please, for the love of everything, please just suck my cock. I need it so bad.” The desperation and embarrassment in Crowley’s voice was stunningly obvious to both of them. Crowley could feel a tension in Aziraphale’s body as he moved lower. He hoped he hadn’t said the wrong thing. 

Aziraphale ran his tongue from the base of the demons shaft to the tip of his head before enveloping his whole cock in the wet heat of his mouth. Gasping, Crowley nearly lost it all at once. He had very much said the right thing and was silently praising everything he could from the wonderful sensations he was feeling. 

Sensing how close he was, Aziraphale applied a firm grip to the base of Crowley’s cock helping to slow his urge to come. Crowley let out a whine and tried to buck against Aziraphale’s hand. He didn’t want the good feelings to stop and desperately wanted to tip over the edge into elation.

“I want you to enjoy this my dear, if it’s over too quickly, where’s the fun in that?” Aziraphale said holding Crowley’s hips in place so that he couldn’t move. 

When had his angel gotten so devilish? The look of pure lust that cloaked his features screamed to Crowley that he was far out of his league in this situation. It was all he could do to let out a sad little whimper. 

“Please… please I need to…” was all that Crowley managed to get out before Aziraphale took pity on him. 

“Alright my dear, come here.” He proceeded to drag Crowley onto the floor and into his lap, holding him with Crowley’s back to his chest. Gently, he began to play with Crowley’s swollen cock. 

Aziraphale brought his lips to Crowley’s ear and began to whisper as much dirty talk as he could muster. “Do you like that? Such a naughty little demon, letting an angel get you off like this. I bet you can’t get enough of me touching you and teasing you.”

Crowley was a wreck. He had no idea that Aziraphale had this in him. He knew he was a bit of a bastard, but this went deeper than all his fantasies ever could have gone in 6000 years. The noises Crowley was making were completely unholy as Aziraphale languidly stroked his cock at a firm and steady pace. It was both too much and not enough as Crowley came completely undone panting and keening at the sensations. Crowley finally understood all the hubub that humans made about this whole sex thing, it felt absolutely heavenly. 

Aziraphale licked a strip of skin at Crowley’s neck up to the shell of his ear, bringing his unoccupied hand up to toy with the demon’s nipple. “I can see how much you’re enjoying this darling, are you ready to come?” The way he breathed into Crowley’s ear as he whispered the words sent electricity all through Crowley’s body. 

“Pleassssse…” was all Crowley managed to hiss out. He was lost in sensation at this point, bordering on over stimulation and craved release. 

Aziraphale increased his strokes to a punishing pace, firmly squeezing the head of Crowley’s cock on each upstroke. He latched his mouth to Crowley’s neck sucking and nibbling, knowing he would leave marks as evidence of his passion for the demon for everyone to see. 

Crowley arched his back as he reached his zenith and saw stars. 

More than stars. 

The whole damn universe as he finally came. 

His orgasm washed through him, coating his lower belly and Aziraphale’s hand with warm liquid. Aziraphale held him steady as he came down from the highest high he had ever experienced in his life. Crowley felt exhausted and warm held close against his angel. All of this was definitely worth the 6000 year wait. 

Once his breathing evened out, Aziraphale brought his hand up to his mouth and gave a little lick of the wetness there on his hand. 

“We should probably get you all cleaned up and make ourselves comfortable my dear.” 

With a snap of his fingers, they were both clean from the sticky mess. Crowley noticed that he felt as though he had no bones and was too tired to even bother attempting to move. “Angel, I’m just going to… Just going to stay here. For a minute. Or a millennia.” 

Aziraphale gave a soft smile and miracled a blanket and some tea. He wrapped the blanket around Crowley and offered him the drink. The demon eagerly took the tea with thanks and sipped at it gingerly. Aziraphale cuddled close and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Well, my dear, I certainly hope you enjoyed yourself. I know I thoroughly did.” Aziraphale whispered as he gave Crowley a peck on the cheek. “Terribly sorry about the marks on your neck, I can miracle those away if you’d like.”

“No, no, I think I’ll keep them. At least for a little while.” Crowley said with a smirk. He was strangely proud of having something to show off proving that he and Aziraphale were finally together after all this time. 

“At least until next time?” Crowley trailed off at the hope of another delicious encounter with the angel. 

Aziraphale gave him a warm smile. “Of course my dear, I would be very happy to tempt you into sating your every desire.” 

Crowley gave a bark of a laugh at that. “Yes of course, but for now I could really use some sleep. We’ll just have to see what new temptations the morning brings.” 

They cuddled into the night, and after Crowley drifted to sleep, Aziraphale kept curled up beside him with a good book. The end of the world could wait, especially now that they had that much more to fight for.


End file.
